Self-propelled machines, such as lawn mowers and the like, are well-known. Self-propelled lawn mowers generally include a transmission interposed between the mower's power unit (e.g., engine or motor) and one or more driving wheels. In particular, a “walk behind” lawn mower can be self-propelled such that the operator walks behind the machine during movement of the mower in a forward direction.
It is also well-known to provide a self-propelled lawn mower with a controller for operating the transmission between a halt condition and an advancement condition. However, the lawn mower may be operated by various individuals having different preferences for operating the controller with either, or even both, or their left and right hands. Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved control system for a self-propelled machine.